I'm your Knight
by looktothestars08
Summary: It's been 10years since Seifer faced off against SeeD. Now living as a sell sword in Galbandia with Raijin and Fujin. When the President asks him to track down his missing Daughter he thinks it will be a standard job. How easy could it be?


The man sat at the table in the back of the bar, cold ice blue eye's scanned the dim seedy bar. Taking a sip of his drink he leaned back in his chair. He liked this small and dingy bar with beautiful women and tasty alcohol on tap as long as you had the gil to pay for it. Running his hand through his hair he sighed to himself, "where the hell is he?" he thought to himself. He drank the last of his drink in one swallow and slammed the glass down. Just then a buxom blond appeared "need another refill darling?" she asked sitting down next to him. He eyed her up and down and deciding that he liked what he saw he nodded. Placing herself down next to him she poured him and herself a generous glass of amber liquid. Taking the glass he eyed her large chest and sipped his drink. Just then Raijin entered the bar and made his way over. "Hey" he said winking at the man and sitting himself down, the blond man gestured to the girl to leave. Scowling she got up and left, the blond man turned to Raijin "alright what's happened? that idiot paid up yet?".  
Raijin sighed and leaned back in his chair. "Yup, real easy when you put the pressure on ya know?", The blond man continued to sip on his drink "good so pay day then?". Raijin nodded, "had some guy in the shop too, wants us to find his missing step-daughter ya know". The blond man sighed again. "Anyways here is your cut, see you tomorrow Seifer, Raijin swooped up Seifer's drink and downed it in one. then waved while walking out the bar. Seifer pocketed the money and motioned for the blond to come back. Leaning back in his chair he looked down her top as she poured him another drink and perched herself next to him. swooping up his drink he emptied it in one swallow. "So...fancy a private party back at my place?" he asked while putting his arm around her. The blond giggled and nodded "sure thing sexy, how about I grab us another bottle?". Seifer nodded and watched her walk to the bar, tonight was going to be a good night.  
Next day...  
The well dressed man drummed his fingers on the desk. He had been sitting in this grotty office for well over hour, with that bumbling imbecile bringing him luke-warm stale coffee and telling him "he wont be long, ya know?". Sighing he scowled out of the dingy window. He was about to lose his temper when a dirty blond scruffy man in his late 20's stumbled in. The well dressed man stood "Ahhh so you must be Seifer Almasy" Seifer stumbled into his chair and placed his feet on the desk. Pulling a packet of cigarettes from his pocket, he offered the suited man the packet who shook is head. Lighting a cigarette he threw the packet on the desk. Taking a drag he turned to the gentleman, "so what can I do for you gramps?". The man in the suit gritted his teeth. "well Mr Almasy I need you to track down my beloved daughter, you see she has run away and I'm dreadfully worried, she has not taken her mothers death very well." Seifer rocked back on his chair taking another drag of his cigarette, "sooo you want us to hunt down your little pampered princess?" The suited man nodded. "And if you could do it discreetly as possible I would pay an extra bonus for your trouble." Seifer finished his cigarette and snubbed it out in a filthy ashtray on his desk, standing he moved to the window. "I'm curious to know why you need our help? I mean you could sent the whole Galbadian army after her, I'm no fool sir. I know exactly who you are Mr President" The suited man smiled "I never said you were a fool Mr Almasy, yes I am President William Marshal and the reason I have not sent out the entire Galbadian army out after my daughter is because there is an election due, it would look bad my daughter running away from home. She has already been in trouble more then enough times since my dear wife departed 3 months past. No it would be best if she is brought back to me quietly and safely." Seifer narrowed his eye's "well this might be a difficult case, I mean I'm not in the habit of running out of my comfort zone chasing some pampered angst ridden child of a President." The President smiled, a rather chilling smile that did not reach his eye's. I understand Mr Almasy thats why i bought this with me, to...soften your burden." He then reached into his coat and pulled out a brown envelope and placed it on the desk. "This should assist you in finding her and you shall be paid in full when you return with her. I placed all information I could think of in the file I brought round yesterday, and a recent photo." Turning on his heel the President walked towards the door "I'm a man that like's things done, and I heard you get things done Mr Almasy don't let me down." He smiled his chilling smile once more and then was gone.  
Seifer slumped back down on his chair, "did I just agree to that job?" he thought rather confused. Looking down onto his desk he picked up the envelope and opened it. Inside was crisp Gil notes nearly 5000 from what he could guess. "phewe! this guy really must want his little sweetheart back." Stuffing the money back into the envelope he scooped up the brown file also on his desk before walking out the door. Outside his office a young woman sat with short steel grey hair and an eye patch. "JOB?", Seifer nodded waving the envelope and file in his hand. I'm going to go through this and see what our first move is, you lock up then head on home." Fuu nodded "OKAY!." Seifer headed out the door and down the quickly darkening street's towards his small home. 


End file.
